


Now

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Gibbs doesn't wanna wait any longer.





	Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



Tony and Gibbs were sitting on the couch and cuddling. 

“DiNozzo, I wanna do it.”

“Later?”

Gibbs shook his head. “No, not later. Now.”

Tony's eyes widened. “Now?” he asked in a hush voice.

“Yes. Now.” Gibbs stood up and took off his shirt. “I don't wanna wait any longer.”

“But ... Don't you think it's a little bit too early for it?”

“No, Tony, it isn't.”

“Okay, but ...”

“What?”

“I'm not hungry yet.”

“You're not hungry?”

“No.”

Gibbs smiled. “No problem, I'll roast your steak later, okay?”

Tony smiled back at him. “Okay.”

Gibbs bent over and kissed him, and before he went into the kitchen, he put on a new shirt.


End file.
